Equestria Girls: the big city
by HeartDarling3137
Summary: After seeing an opportunity to see her childhood best friend, Discord, Fluttershy convinces her friends to go to a University tour in Maretropolis. But things go in a different direction when they meet Junior Professor Twilight Sparkle.
1. we're on our way

"Yes! There is more data on the school."

Junior Professor Twilight Sparkle has been working on this experiment for months. Ever since the big explosion on her visit to Canterlot and the unusual rainbow shaping, she has been tailing Canterlot High to see if there are other symptoms. Recently, there was more surges of unusual power. She was able to record it and put on the board in her lab in the garage in her home.

"No doubt about it, Spike. There is definitely something strange going on in that school." She heard her dog barking in agreement. "But in order for me to prove my research are in fact accurate, I must try to find proof of this. But how, how am I going to get in the school without being noticed?"

"Twilight!" Her mother shook a phone. "You have a call. It's head master Damon Mirror."

"Thanks mom." Twilight took the phone and put it to her ear. "Yes sir?"

"_Ah Twilight Sparkle, how is your research?"_

"I'm almost to a conclusion. But I need to find a way to get in the school."

"_That's why I called you. You know how there are college head masters heading for the school to inspire seniors to go to their college. And with you know who working on an experiment and can't make it, I would really love you to come the school to be the inspirer of the desk. So what do you say Twilight?"_

"Not only will I inspire students to go to the school, but I'll be able to finish my months of work. Count me in sir."

"_Great, I'll meet you at the school."_

Twilight hung up the phone and got to her research. "Yes! My work will be complete and soon I won't be number two in the school. I will be number one and I will have respect."

* * *

"_**Attention all seniors, the colleges from all over the country are in the gym ready for you. Please sign out of your classes and head for the gym."**_

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer all met up at the trophy case.

Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down as they made their way to the gym. "Oh I'm so nervous-cited! I can't believe we're finally gonna check out colleges."

Rarity began to tear up. "It seems like yesterday we were all at the freshman fair and now pretty soon we all will be graduating. What will happen to us after that? Are we all going our separate ways when we head for college?"

Sunset Shimmer gave Rarity a handkerchief for her to blow her nose. "Don't worry girls, it's just like Princess Twilight Sparkle says, just because we aren't there all the time doesn't mean we are all not connected. We are the best of friends and we will stick together by heart."

"Wow Sunset Shimmer, you have gotten more into friendship than ever before that you are starting to show wisdom." Fluttershy began to hug her in congrats. The rest of the girls started to join in.

The girls didn't notice, but a certain teenager was listening to them behind a plant. Twilight had a wig, put thick make-up on her skin, and big glasses so that way no one would ever know that she is really researching. The moment they said her name, the moment she got suspicious. She hurried into the gym and stood next to a man with dark blue skin, light blue hair along with a goatee beard, and the black university uniform with white vertical stripes.

"Sir, I think I found something."

He looks up to her. "Really, what did you find?"

"Six girls know my name, but I never seen them before." The man rolls his eyes. "Also they called me princess."

"Hmm? That means that they know something we don't. Let see them up close before we go into anything serious."

"Yes sir." As the seniors went from desk to desk, Twilight focus on the six subjects.

Pinkie Pie headed for the desk of LPU (Las Pegasus University) she is signing up for a Public Relations degree to be the best party planner in Canterlot. Rarity headed for the desk of MHU (Manehattan University) she is signing up for a Fashion Designers degree so that way she can have a license in Fashion Design. Rainbow Dash had already been accepted in an International Soccer team that will be in the FIFA World Cup in a few years. Applejack headed for the desk of AU (Appleloosa University) she is signing up for a Farm Management degree to earn the deed to Sweet Apple Anchors. Sunset Shimmer headed for the desk MTU (Maretropolis University) she is signing up for electronics. She might not have magic anymore, but at least she could work on things to change the world. Fluttershy was about to head for to sign up at CCC (Canterlot Community College) for a veterinary technician degree, until she saw the desk of MTU. She walks over and begin to look around. She saw a familiar face on the board and gasped.

"Hello, young lady, what degree are you looking for?"

"Oh it's not that. It's just that you have a familiar face on your board." Twilight instantly hid behind her clip board.

"Really, who?" Fluttershy points to a picture on the board. "Oh you mean Discord." Twilight sighs in relief. "My number one student in MTU. His first invention is what got into the university. It was a…"

"Cotton Candy cloud that rains chocolate milk, represent the fun we had at the fair."

Damon looks closely at Fluttershy. "Oh so that's where I remember you from. You were that middle school student that ditched class just to see him in the science fair that day. Fluttershy, I believe." She nods. "Every invention that Discord ever made at MTU was dedicated to you."

"Really?"

"He really misses you and wishes to see you again."

"I really want to see him again too but my family can't afford to get a room to stay."

Damon pushes a piece of paper to Fluttershy. "How about you sign for the walk through on Spring Break? You'll not only see the school and opportunities, but you will be guided by our star student, Discord."

Fluttershy looks at the sign up paper then looks at her friends. "Um do you have any information about this trip?" Damon gave her a pamphlet. "Thanks I'll be right back." Fluttershy ran to her friends. "Hey girls, I have an idea of what we should do on spring break." She gives Rainbow Dash the pamphlet.

"'Maretropolis University is offering a free spring break walk through. Learn what you will be doing and study of what you can do to the future of the world.' I don't know Fluttershy. I already got accepted into the Wonder Bolts soccer team. I'm gonna bring the FIFA World Cup to our country."

"Maretropolis is a great city, but they don't have any fashion degrees. I'm sorry dear."

"Appleloosa University is the only school that offers the degree that I'm looking for."

Pinkie Pie was thinking for a second. "I don't know Fluttershy. I mean a trip to the city sounds good, but if only a few of us are going, I don't think I should go."

Sunset Shimmer pats Fluttershy on the shoulder. "I know I'm going. I want to learn more about the school."

Fluttershy smiles. "Thank you Sunset Shimmer. Please girls. I know this isn't what you want, but this a big opportunity."

Rainbow Dash had a confused look on his face. "An opportunity for what?"

"To apologize." Fluttershy got out her phone and showed them a picture of her with a young boy with dark grey hair, light grey skin, and eyes of yellow and red. "You remember him. You should. You girls all made fun of him in middle school. Minus you Sunset Shimmer. I always contacted him since he was accepted into Maretropolis University. The only thing I never told him is that I had made friends with the girls that picked on us back in middle school. I didn't know how to tell him. You girls have to fix what you caused."

The 4 girls gathered in the circle. Fluttershy was nervous for a while so Sunset Shimmer comforts. The girls stopped talking and look at Fluttershy.

Rarity was the first to talk. "The band talked it over and… we all agreed to go with you two to Maretropolis to apologize to Discord."

Fluttershy smiled with glee and hugged her friends. "Oh thank you girls. I'm sure you all will just love him if you get to know him."

They all headed for the desk of MTU to sign up of the spring break walk through.

"Yippee! We're going to The Big City!" Pinkie Pie hugged the girls, including Sunset Shimmer.

They didn't know, but behind them, Twilight and had a smug on her faces. 'Yes, a step closer to my experiment.'


	2. Slumber party and Pinkie Pie's

It was the weekend before the big trip and the girls decided to have a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's place. It was time to play truth or dare and it was Rainbow Dash's turn.

Applejack snickers as she found the perfect dare that Rainbow Dash will just crack. "Alright Rainbow, I dare you to grab a phone, call Soarin and tell him that you think he's cute."

"OOOOO!" The girls were all in her face.

"What! I can't do that, he'll think that I've gone soft and I won't destruct my reputation."

"Did you hear that girls? Rainbow Dash won't take a dare. Which means I am the most daring girl in CHS."

That made Rainbow Dash mad. "Oh no you don't. Hand me a cell." Pinkie quickly gave her the cell phone. "Oh would you look at that. I don't even know Soarin's number. I guess I can't do the dare after all."

Pinkie grabbed her phone from Rainbow. "Don't be silly. Since I am literally friends with everyone in CHS, I know everyone's number." Pinkie presses Soarin's name on her phone. "It's ringing!" Pinkie gives Rainbow the phone and all the girls surround her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Soarin"

"_Rainbow Dash? Do you want to do more late night training? It'll have to wait because…"_

"No it's okay Soarin, I'm hanging with the girls tonight to get ready for the spring break. I just call to say… oh man…"

"_That's why you call me in the middle of the night?"_

"NO I meant to say was…" The girls were up in her face. "I… I think you're cute." Then she hung up. The girls end up screaming with glee. "Oh look at that my thumbs are all shaky." She began texting _'you tell anyone I said that, I will rip your arms out and feed it to Tank.' _Send. "Here's your phone Pinkie."

Pinkie grabbed her phone and put it in her hair. "Thank you Now Rainbow Dash it's your turn to spi…" Her hair started to vibrate and she got out her phone. "I gotta text and it's from Soarin! I'm gonna see what it says." She clicks on the text. "It's says _what if by chance all the male members from the soccer team were here for movie night and I just happen to have you on speaker when we were talking._"

"WHAT!"

All the girls minus Rainbow and Pinkie were rolling on the ground laughing. "Ooo another text and it's a picture." It had all the male team members from the soccer team making kissy faces.

"I'm gonna live this through the rest of the semester."

"Ooo another text. _Ps you are the most daring girl to me to put up with a dare from Applejack._"

Apple jack crossed her arms. "Did you tell him about that?"

"No but I did mention my friends and I once told if I ever did something stupid, it's because of you."

"Good point, who's the lucky girls to go next?"

Rainbow spun the bottle and it landed on Fluttershy. "Okay Fluttershy truth or dare."

"Truth, definitely truth."

"Fine. Tell us about your boyfriend we're about to apologize to."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my special friend that I haven't seen in person since he left for MTU. Anyway, our families were neighbors since I was born. When I first met him, I thought Discord was scary and I stayed clear of him especially when he works with his toys. He's always turning his toys into strange contractions. But then one day, when I was in preschool, I was being pick on by boys for not being able to talk yet. The next thing I knew, a young boy stepped between me and the bullies. He confronted to leave me alone or he'll tell their mother's. That made them leave instantly leave. When I got a good look at my hero, it was Discord. I was fidget at first, but then I smiled. He knew about me not talking yet so he just smiled and walked away. We stayed our distances until I was in 1st grade. Discord always watched over me when I was in lunch and you girls caught him."

Rainbow remembered this. "I remember that day. I thought Discord was catching a glimpse on the other students. I always thought he was a creeper."

"Well he wasn't plus he had a hall pass."

"That day we also learned to not make you made or else you will explode on us."

"And that was also the day me and Discord were officially friends. Every day, after school, we would meet up in which ever house and we would help with each other's homework and would play our favorite games like hide and seek and duck-duck-goose with the animals. You all know that my parents are veterinarians. Whenever they bring pet over, I watch them over the weekend and Discord helps. When we reached middle school together, he was an 8th grader and I was a 6th grader, we were so happy together. But you girls thought he was taking advantage of me."

Rarity pats Fluttershy's shoulder. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we are sorry that we misjudged Discord."

"Well I'm sure that when Discord meet's you as seniors and not middle school girls, he will forgive you for the misunderstanding. Anyway, things changed when he got to high school. The science fair came and I snuck out of class just to see him do his work. When it was his turn, Discord mix some ingredients together to make a pink cloud. Oh and the science fair was outside. When he poked the cloud with a stick, it started to rain. He grabbed a cup and let the rain in the cup. When the judge drank it, he was satisfied. It was chocolate milk. Discord won the science that day. One of the judges was the head master of the MTU. He asked him to be one of the junior professors in MTU. Discord's dream was to go to that school and make more inventions. But he didn't think that he would have to go this soon so I convinced him to go. He belonged there and I can't be the one that should hold him back. The day came for him to go and he did something I thought I he would never do." Fluttershy hugged the stuffed alligator and sighed. "He kissed me on the cheek. Sure he kissed me on the hand before, but he never did once kissed me once on the cheek. When he got on the bus, he waved goodbye. We video chat every day to see how we are doing in life. When I got into high school, I noticed that his family was packing. They were going to move to Maretropolis to be with their son because he made enough money for house. Now I'm gonna surprise with a visit and new friends."

"Wow. I never knew that you and Discord had that big past together and we will do whatever it takes to make it up to you and Discord."

"Group hug!" All the girls began to hug each other.

Apple yawned and stretched. "Well we better get some sleep, we have a plane to catch at high noon." They all agreed and went to sleep. Applejack noticed Sunset Shimmer still up and writing things down. "You okay sugar cube?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused. I know I heard the name Discord somewhere and I think I read the name Damon Mirror somewhere too."

"Well we have a long plane ride to go on so you have enough time on the plane to figure that out. now get some sleep."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, put down her book and went to sleep.

* * *

Twilight had just finished packing and is now putting all of her luggage in the car of Damon Mirror. "This is going to be great. Soon I will finally be number one; in fact, I will be the best known scientist in the universe. Of course next to our founder of the MTU, Star Swirl. With their power I can cure the common cold, figure the most common questions that can never be answer like how is Discord doing the impossible when NONE OF HIS WORK NEVER MAKES ANY SENSE!"

Damon Mirror pats Twilight on her back. "Patience young student, we have to see them in action before we do anything serious. For all we know, they could be either be a diversion or innocent girls."

Twilight sat in the passenger seat. "Wow, I never thought of that. I don't want to hurt the girls for my own purpose."

"As for Discord, I'm starting to agree. None of his work never makes sense yet it all work together. That is why Discord is in the school not just he's a good student, but he makes invention that change everything and he keeps the info to himself. Also he sell his invention all over the world and he gives 20 percent of his money to the school." Damon pushes a button on his car and a fax machine opens up. "Plus he did upgrade my car." He grabs the signup sheet and pushed the MTU button.

While it was traveling, a bug in the internet smelled the signup sheet and made a copy. Then it sent to another computer.

"Hm? What do we have here?" A shadowy figure head for the computer and the face of the mysterious figure was the same picture on Fluttershy's phone. Only he was a bit older and had a little beard growing on his chin. "Whenever it involves the name Fluttershy, it has to be about me." He looks at the page. "The sing up sheet? Why would… wait a minute. I know that hand writing anywhere. Fluttershy's coming to MTU? She's coming half-way across the country to my school? But she's so devoted to animals, she would want nothing to do with technology. Unless…" He scrolled through the list again. "Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. I might not know who Sunset Shimmer is, but I remember those first four names anywhere." He walks over to a machine and puts a helmet on his head. He turns on a television like screen and soon it shows four young faces. They were picking on him for peeking in the first grade lunch time. Then a young face appear and stood up to him. It was the first time they became friends. "I never got to thank them for helping Fluttershy stand up for me. Well that and I guess Fluttershy will tell her biggest secret" He scrolled down the memories and saw a video chat with her when she was just a freshman and saw the picture of her and her friends. "I guess she wants to tell me in person. I understand. Maybe I can tell her my biggest secret." He holds a picture of him and three certain girls that used to take of minds of teenagers.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**


End file.
